Various stripping mechanisms are well known in the art whereby bobbins are urged in position for stripping in vertical and adjacent relationship. Frequently bobbins are fed to such a mechanism after falling to a conveyor from, for example, shuttles in a loom. During the fall of the bobbins to the conveyor a prevalent problem which has existed is that the bobbins frequently tend to become jammed, i.e., a falling bobbin may become wedged between bobbins already upon the conveyor, or between a frame member and another bobbin which has previously fallen to the conveyor. It is therefore highly desirable that an apparatus and method be provided which conveniently overcomes this jamming tendency in order to properly and continuously supply bobbins to, for example, a stripping unit in proper orientation.